Fairy Tail & The Kane Chronicles CrossOver Submit Your Own OC
by AnnaYasashii
Summary: Read the summary inside. Everything and Info inside. Just damn click it! XD
1. Chapter 1

YO! Hey Guys!** Anna Yasashii** here and back again. I will make a crossover on one of my favorite Anime and Books: Fairy Tail & The Kane Chronicles.

So, I wanted everyone to send An OC. There will be a Number of Mages and A Number of Magicians. There will be 10 magicians. And 10 mages. Why? Cause, in the mages, Two guilds will participate: Lamia Scale & Fairy Tail itself, of course.

This takes after The Serpent's Shadow & Fairy Tail the movie: The Phoenix Priestess. If you Hadn't read The Serpent's Shadow but, you read The Kane Chronicles. SPOILER ALERT! If you haven't watch Fairy Tail the Movie: The Phoenix Priestess, you will be confused with the setting. So, I advised you to watch it. IDK where, I just watched it on Animax. This is 4 years after the fight of Apophis. So, Sadie Kane: 16 yrs. Old. Carter Kane: 18 yrs. Old.

* * *

**So here is the Guide Line for…MAGES!**

Name:

Age:

Type of Magic:

Guild ( Lamia Scale Or Fairy Tail):

Appearance( w/ Clothing, Hair Style & Everything):

Guild Mark area:

Info ( Like a bit of history or something like that. and describe personality):

* * *

**And Guide Line for the…MAGICIANS!**

Name:

Age:

Type of Magic( Divination, Elementalist, Animal Charmer, Combat Magician, Healer, Charm Maker, Necromancer)

Following the Path of [Which God/Goddess?]:

Appearance:

From which country? [ Optional. Hey! Carter & Sadie get students from Rio (Cleo), Dublin ( Julian ), Nashville ( Jaz), Seattle ( Walt) or any part of the world. Doesn't mean you can't be from another country to train in the 21st Nome.]:

Info( Description, People!):

* * *

So, that's the Guide. PM me, Be sure the subject is ' Submit your own OC in FT&TKC X-over' So I won't be confused. Or you can send it in the reviews. Here's my plan:

Lamia Scale: Including Lyon & the gang. I need like 3 Time Magic users. So, if you can give me those, say 'Yo! Ohayo!' to your OC in the story.

Fairy Tail: A few mages got involve. Here is the mages:

Natsu & the Gang. ( Like, Duhh.)

Mira, Lisanna, Elfman, Gajeel, Levy, Kinana, The Raijin Tribe, Laxus, Cana, Juvia & Master Makarov, Alzack, Asica, Bisca, Laki, Romeo,

The Kane Chronicles: 21st Nome: I need a few followers of Khonsu. He is the god of the moon and can manipulate time-Both Mortal & Godly.

* * *

So…Konnichiwa, Summary-desu! LOL:

After the Events with Éclair & the Phoenix. Everyone was save & safe. One day, Lamia Scale visit the Fairy Tail guild, to have a proper visit, that is. Until, a magic doing gone wrong, they were transported to The world of the Kane Chronicles. They landed at the 21st Nome. Uh-oh. Will Chaos ensue? Or A new Bond of Friendship?

If you're curious on what might happen….Send me your OC!

And yeah, I'm itching to write this story with your characters. So I'm very patient ( not ) I will start writing when I get everything. So…HURRY UP! ( Jk! Take your time. XD)


	2. Entries approved Need more!

**heya guys! So here are some Entries I already approve ( Cause of the person I am)**

****Mages:

Akina ( By Prism Wing)

Rima Larkspur & Arashi Zanthus ( By Storm229)

Magician:

Kaspar Drake Spooner ( By movie798 )

There are still many entries. Once you get these, Tell your friends!

~ Anna Y.


	3. Entries Approved! 2nd Results

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! SOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHH!**

**FOR SUBMITING OC'S! UGH...THE STORY MIGHT BE POSTED LATE CAUSE ITS ALMOST SCHOOL TIME FOR ME AND THERE ARE STILL LACK OF OC'S. :/**

Mages:

Akina ( By Prism Wing)

Rima Larkspur & Arashi Zanthus ( By Storm229)

Sapphira ( by Zapphy)

Ace Rarom ( by Skittles ( Guest))

Hypnos ( By LostGamer64)

Lily Verde ( By AnnaJane (Guest))

Chase Lerron ( By SkittleZzz ( Guest))

Magician:

Kaspar Drake Spooner ( By movie798 )

Gwydion Cresta ( by Masked Man (Guest) )

Chaterine McFunh ( by Catlovesbooks)

Sasha ( By Guest )

Aislin McGee ( By Guest (2nd))

Ashley Jordan & Blake Delgado ( by DriesSummersDaughterofApollo)

* * *

**Okay...Just a few more...and I think I can write the 1st chapter. 4 magicians and 3 Mages. Still a few spots! You can also submit 2-3 characters. Sorry I forgot to put that. Hehehehehe**

**Sayonara and Peace!**

**~Anna Y.**


End file.
